


美丽曲线

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 艺术生sergio/对手兼学长Fernando的故事。如何把对手追到手。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有关雕刻的故事，并不太专业。

1

零碎的白色石块散碎了一地，惨淡的月色照耀下，宽敞的画室地板上印出一格一格月光。一堆残肢断臂崩裂粉碎，白色的石头人首睁着惊恐的圆目，触目惊心，一切看起来如地狱的炼狱，阴森恐怖。

在这恐怖阴冷的苍白景象里闯入一抹迥异的金色，这金色属于躺在地上的年轻人。他白皙如玉的手掌极力撑开按着地板，青筋毕现，手臂上的青紫的伤痕令人心酸，他的脸朝下，看不清此时他脸上的痛苦的表情，金色的头发凌乱的耷拉，手臂下积着一滩血水。他在努力撑起身体，沉重的躯体让他无能为力，所有力气只支撑他抬起头望向窗外的月光，但眼前只是浑浑浊浊的景象，整个世界都在旋转，意识越发的模糊，他紧皱着眉头，脸上的雀斑都凑到了一块，他深呼吸一口清凉的空气，终于还是体力不支昏迷过去。

一辆伴着急促尖锐鸣笛声的救护车奔驰而过，打破寂静如水的深夜。

“哗啦——”淡蓝色的布帘被扒拉开来，面无表情的金发医生收起听诊器，在病历夹上记录几笔。他转过身，站着的两位警察询问眼光看着他。

“警官，病人目前情况稳定，但身体仍处虚弱状态，现在的麻药还未退散，请过两个小时后，病人苏醒之后再录口供吧。”医生的眼神很坚持，警察无奈只好点点头，退出病房。

金发医生接着拍了拍瘫坐在椅子上的黑发男子的肩膀，那男子站起来搂住医生。“古蒂，谢谢你，刚刚看到全身是血的他，我都要吓死了。谢天谢地，他没事就好。”

古蒂安慰地抚摸着黑发男子的后背，“劳尔，放心吧，南多很坚强，他现在很好。手臂上都是轻伤，没有伤及骨头，只是脑袋被钝器击伤，裂开的口子已经缝好，只是脑震荡会让他又短暂的失忆和呕吐，过几天会好起来的。”

劳尔终于放松紧绷的身体，紧紧抱住古蒂。

 

“警*察那边还没有查出袭击我的凶手吗？”南多用雕刻刀在白膏石上刻画着，头也不抬，眼神一刻也没有离开他眼里的石膏像，“劳尔，你有什么消息吗？”

“恐怕是的。还没有任何消息。”劳尔怜爱地看着南多，他刚刚出院两天，又不顾一切地开始制作他的石膏像。两个星期前，南多在学校画室制作石膏像，参加一个月之后在马德里举行国际青年艺术家雕塑作品大赛。在画室里废寝忘食雕刻作品的南多遭到不明身份人士的袭击，毁坏他的作品，还让他受了重伤。因为现场证据寥寥，至今还没有查出作案凶手的下落。  
由于出现这样的袭击事件，原本作为举办大赛的东道主被迫移交给隔壁的皇家马德里学院。还有一个月就要参加比赛了，出现这样的意外，他本可以放弃，但是劳尔知道，南多的字典里从没有放弃二字的。作为他的指导老师，也只能由着他。为了南多的安全，创作由学校画室转到劳尔家里的工作室。

“shit，又来了。”南多握着手腕子，紧皱着眉头，表情很难看。自从那次意外以后，虽然失忆和呕吐他还受得了，可是还是落下了后遗症，不是头部，是手，他的手腕不听使唤地疼起来，还一直发抖。靠着双手创作雕像的他，是无法忍受不能再创作出完美作品的。

“先休息一下吧，欲速则不达。”劳尔给他送来一杯咖啡，放在原木餐桌上，揉了揉他金色短发。

南多是马德里工艺学院的高材生，24岁的小伙子，今年读大四。具有榜样生的一切特征，成绩优秀，外表出众。金色的短发搭配白皙的皮肤衬托出高贵的气质，点点雀斑在脸上呈现可爱迷人的一面，高挑的个子，清瘦的面孔，盈盈的大眼睛，如花般的粉唇，让校花都羡慕嫉妒恨的南多，却不善交际，一门心思只在创作雕塑作品上。知道的谓之未来的大艺术家，不知道的笑之未来化石。

劳尔是从隔壁皇家马德里学院的转来的首席教授，负责指导他的艺术创作，两人相识甚欢，相处时候如朋友般亲密，南多也直呼劳尔的名字，省去教授的名称。为了创作和指导的需要，南多听从劳尔的建议，一年前就从学校的宿舍搬来和劳尔一起住，当然劳尔的公寓还有劳尔的爱人，马德里综合医院外科医生古蒂。一家三口也算其乐融融。

南多走出了工作室，乖乖地坐在餐桌上，拿起咖啡喝起来。坐在对面的劳尔拿着小汤勺搅拌着咖啡，眼里却盯着杂志里的文章，神情极为认真。南多原想询问他在看什么，这时古蒂走了进来，他毫不客气地拿起劳尔的咖啡喝了一口，美滋滋地砸了砸嘴巴，然后低头与劳尔亲吻起来。南多一边翻着白眼，一边抓过碟子的蓝莓芝士蛋糕，用小叉子挖着吃。吃了两口，看眼前这对甜腻的爱人还没有停止的意思，南多故意用力地清了清嗓子，“咳咳咳…”

古蒂终于抬起头，一脸坏笑的样子。 “小鬼，吃你的蛋糕，别打扰大人们亲密。再说你又不是第一次见。”

南多举着小叉子指着古蒂，皱着眉头，“跟你说了多少次了，不许叫我小鬼。你们就不能克制一点吗？昨晚上你们make love的时候搞得那么大声，还不关门！一大早又在我面前现场直播，请顾及一下还在单身的青年学生吧。”

“你这小鬼，谁要你整天摸着那些石膏像的，单身不能怪社会。而且禁欲不利于身心健康啊，老是自己解决很可怜的，所以，如果你想要的话，我可以……”古蒂愉快地开始每日挤兑南多时光。

“你……”南多毫无意外地满脸通红起来，红扑扑的脸就像个熟透的苹果，他决心不再理会古蒂，把眼前的蛋糕吃完就消失。

“好了，古蒂，别逗他了。”劳尔最后还是要扮演息事宁人的和事佬。

南多心情稍微平复一下，对劳尔笑了笑。

劳尔又开腔，“你真该找一个恋爱对象了。那些石膏像又不能跟满足你的生理需要。还有，我可发现你枕头底下放着古蒂的照片……”劳尔一副“你的小秘密被我发现了！”的恶作剧坏笑着。

“哈！你也发现了！”古蒂更是火上浇油。

“你们……”这时候南多的窘迫样子，恨不得找个地洞钻进去。脸火辣辣地烧红起来。

看热闹的两人在一边哈哈笑个不停。南多悲惨地发现真不应该出来喝咖啡，还不如跟不会说话的石膏像呆在一起好一点。

南多尴尬地站起身要离开桌子的时候，古蒂终于停下笑来，“小鬼，老实说，我很荣幸。”接着又坏坏地笑了笑。

南多皱着鼻子给他一个鬼脸，“去你的。”

古蒂瞥了一眼劳尔手上的杂志，抬眼看着南多，“哟，你上杂志了。”

“我没兴趣。”南多决心不搭理这对白痴情侣。再喝下一口咖啡就离开。

“哎哟，这评价真尖酸啊。劳尔，给他念念……”古蒂推了推劳尔的手臂。

“南多，别听他乱说，你有事就忙吧。没什么大不了的。”劳尔对古蒂摇摇头，把杂志收起来。

劳尔的言行分明就是在掩饰，南多更起疑了，决心要看看杂志到底怎么评论他。“给我看看。”他伸手向劳尔要杂志。

“你如何点评与你同辈的青年雕塑家，费尔南多·托雷斯的作品最近颇受好评，这次参加国际比赛颇受关注呢？……身为年轻的创作者毫无突破雕塑艺术的基本法则和手段的野心，只是一味地墨守陈规，一味地承袭传统的雕塑空间构造，不过是把过去重现一次，态度是想当然，流于传统认知，缺乏真实情感表现，这样的作品只能是模仿而不是创作……”

“谢谢你，古蒂，读得不错。”南多眼里冒着火星，恶狠狠地说道。

“作者是皇家马德里学院雕塑系的大三学生塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。劳尔，你学弟哦。南多，跟你是一样的大学生哦，长得嘛，还不错，你要不要看看？”古蒂完全不懂得收敛继续挑战着南多的忍耐极限。

“哼，没有兴趣！学生就学生，说话那么老气横秋，真受不了。”南多抓着椅子的手指都泛白了。

“我觉得他说得有道理。或许你可以趁此改进一下。”劳尔的态度让南多大吃一惊。

“你也认为我这样，那你怎么不和我说。”

“不，在我这个层次，我认为你很优秀。但是人们的观念和眼光受制于他们接触的环境和条件，也许他看到的是我看不到的。你们都是年轻人，这方面可以交流一下啊，他的作品我也有接触，是新近青年雕塑家的典范，他的雕塑作品确实很让人过目不忘，进入皇家马德里学院据说是破格录入的。”

“让我去求教一个批评我作品的人，我怎么开得了口嘛。”南多委屈地拒绝者劳尔的提议。

“只是专业上的交流，面子的问题可以稍微忽略嘛，再说了你是对自己作品精益求精，要达到完美的目标的，或许这个是一个突破口呢。”

“他人长得不错，笑起来很迷人，不会把你吃掉的，小鬼。”古蒂欢乐地帮腔着。

“你真的认为这对我有帮助？劳尔教授？”南多直视着劳尔。

“是的。去吧。”劳尔眨了眨眼睛，微笑道。

“好吧。”南多拿过杂志，看了看评论文章里配着的塞尔吉奥的照片，扎着棕色马尾，如雕刻般棱角分明的脸庞，一双滴溜溜的大眼睛，性感润泽的嘴唇，笑容非常迷人。但是，想到他对自己的严厉评价，南多才不会同意古蒂的观点呢。“古蒂，这人长得真傻。”


	2. Chapter 2

2

“阿嚏——”塞尔吉奥忍不住打了一个喷嚏。

“塞尔吉，要不拿浴巾先围上，要着凉了的。”一位黑色短发年轻人一边拿着画板，一边递上白色的浴巾。

塞尔吉奥揉了揉鼻子，拒绝了年轻人的好意。“不必担心，伊瓜因，我好得很，如果我披上浴巾了，会影响你们作画的，继续吧。”塞尔吉奥活动了一下胳膊，又重新坐在长足圆凳上，摆出姿势，一动不动的。

是的，他正赤裸着身体给雕塑课当模特。画着草稿图的学生里有他的同学，也有小一两级的师弟师妹。有些害羞的女孩子们满脸通红偶尔偷偷看两眼的画着画，有些则是一边笑嘻嘻地看着他，发着花痴，一直都没有动笔。毫无疑问，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯是雕塑系的万人迷。女孩们为他疯狂，男孩们也崇拜着他。塞尔吉奥为人热情奔放，性格耿直，说话直接，而且身为塞维利亚人，他还会弗拉明戈的舞蹈，所以大部分雕塑课每次都会演变成学生们的欢乐派对，让一些老师比较头疼。

今天的雕塑课居然没有举行派对是因为一个不速之客的到来。

南多站在皇家马德里学院的门口有点不知所措。他还从没来过这座大学，他所在的马德里艺术学院和皇家马德里学院历史上一直是竞争对手，从艺术造诣、师资力量、人才数目等等各方面都互不相容，两方的交往少之又少。加上这次由于南多所在马德里工艺学院遭袭击的事件，出于安全原因考虑，马德里艺术学院被剥夺举办国际青年雕塑大赛的承办资格，而这美事就这样轻而易举地落入了皇家马德里学院的手中。不过比赛还是要继续参加的，两家学院也开始频繁的接触，冰山也慢慢在溶解的。

南多在偌大的校园里晃着，劳尔给的信息不太明确，只有名字和院系楼，其他什么都没有。他叹了一口气，周围瞧了瞧，看看谁可以帮帮忙。一群女孩子嘻嘻哈哈地向他走来，他条件反射地让到一边，低着头走过去。他的社交障碍症又开始发作了。可眼尖的女孩子怎么放过他这样外表英俊，身高挺拔，美貌可爱的大男孩。

“嗨，你是新来的学弟吗？以前没见过你呢？”一位大胆的黑发女孩拦着他的去路。

南多抬起头，有点惧怕地盯着眼前的女孩子。

“我…我不是…新来的…”说话结结巴巴的样子，让女孩们一阵欢笑。

“哇，他真是太可爱了。”

南多窘迫地羞红了脸。天啊，我该怎么逃出这个地方啊。真不该一个人单独跑过来。

 

他想转头就走，但是回去劳尔和古蒂一定会笑话他的，到时候更痛苦了。

“那个，是这样的，我想…我想请问一下雕塑系的大楼是在哪儿？我要去那个地方。”他终于鼓足勇气把问题说出来了。

“原来你不是这里的学生呀，艺术学院雕塑系的大楼在下个路口往左转，第二栋红色建筑就是，门口有座圣母玛利亚大理石雕塑。”黑发女孩愉快地给他指了路。

南多感激地对她点点头：“谢谢。真的太感谢了。”

黑发少女笑得很灿烂，看起来是一个乐观大方又心地善良的女孩子。“不客气，你办完事以后，我们喝杯咖啡怎么样？”

南多面对这样直接的邀请，又惊吓到了。“不了，不了。谢谢你的好意，我..我走了。”他加快步子往前赶.

“奥拉拉，你看你吓到了。他脸上还有雀斑，真是可爱啊。”

奥拉拉对着他的背影微微一笑，拉着同伴们一起离开了。

 

南多终于来到雕塑系的楼层，走廊里看不到一个人。他不知道塞尔吉奥拉莫斯是在哪个教室。真是伤脑筋，他越来越为自己的鲁莽行动懊悔了。

这时背后响起了脚步声，南多转过头去，一位稍微有些肥胖的中年人，戴着眼镜抱着一堆画板向他走来。

“同学，你也是来上课的吧？”

“我……”

“别傻站着，来，搭把手！”

“我不是……”话没说完，中年人把一大半的画板分给他。南多平时很少干过这样的重活，双手承受如此重量，他的腰身差点扭到。

中年人领着他往教室里走。他苦不堪言，想丢掉东西跑掉，又没办法跑。

来到偌大的教室里，周围都是学生在安静地作画，铅笔在纸上沙沙作响。

“博斯克教授，能不能来帮我看看这个地方出了什么错？”中年人把剩下的画板全丢给南多，走到提问的学生那儿。

南多哪里受得了这不可负荷的重量，摇摇摆摆来到讲台边，一位裸体模特正在摆着姿势。

“哗啦——”画板全掉地上了，而且打翻了好几个雕塑头像模型。全部的人都看了过来。

南多一脸茫然地接受教室里几十双或惊奇或嘲笑的目光的洗礼。

南多心里不禁要飙脏话了。这该死的是怎么回事。倒霉到家了。

“真是呆子。”

声音很轻，但南多还是捕捉到了。他在气头上呢，他不是好惹的。不知道为什么脾气就蹭蹭地控制着他了。

他猛然一回头，怒目看向声音的主人。

一头棕色丝滑的中长发潇洒地顺贴在耳际，棱角分明俊俏迷人的脸庞，性感诱人的丰满的嘴唇，没有杂志照片里的傻笑。

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯！”南多不假思索脱口而出。

塞尔吉奥有点吃惊，他觉得在哪儿见过这位金发青年，但是一时就是想不起来，他笑了笑：“你认识我？”

南多刚要往前走，突然踩到不知何时滚到脚边的圆柱形石膏教学模具，一个趔趄，向前扑倒，跟塞尔吉奥摔在一起。

全教室的人再次目睹着这位冒失的金发青年抱着全身赤裸的雕塑模特塞尔吉奥滚在地上。

南多双手环抱着塞尔吉奥的腰部，脸贴在他的下腹，嘴唇不偏不倚地亲吻在腹股沟处。由于惊慌紧张使得南多喘着粗气，温热的气息喷洒在塞尔吉奥敏感的根部周围，塞尔吉奥的宝贝此时正贴着南多的脖子。塞尔吉奥被南多意外的举动挑起欲望，根部传来的刺激和搔痒，他的宝贝居然开始颤抖起来。

南多像是被触电一般迅速从塞尔吉奥身上爬起来，满脸红晕烧透他的脖子，仿佛是涂上了红色的颜料。他看着一丝不挂躺在地上的塞尔吉奥，不知如何是好。

“对……对不起……”丢下一句道歉，南多只想尽快离开这个令他万分尴尬的地方，跌跌撞撞推倒一些画架，冲出了教室。

此时的他头昏脑热，完全是不知道方向的乱走，当他冷静下来，才发现自己迷路在教学楼里了，可听到有人走过来的时候，他却害怕得下意识躲起来，随便推开一间房间就藏了起来。他在黑暗处平复着紧张的心情，调理着呼吸，脑海里一直浮现着塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的裸体，挥之不去。

黑暗中有一丝光线从窗户边射进来。南多循着光线摸索着来到窗户边，拉开两边的窗帘，他眯着眼睛，许久才适应这亮光，进而也看清楚房间的陈设。这里其实也像一间教室，画架七倒八歪地躺着一地，用小桶装着的废弃不用的石膏块，积着灰尘和白色粉末的报纸到处都是。

“啊——”

这是今天南多第三次被吓到了。这小可怜，要神经衰弱了。

吓到他的是一尊舞女的石膏像。虽然他雕刻过无数石膏像，也欣赏过无数大师巧夺天工的创作，但如此栩栩如生逼真的形象还是震撼着他。

那尊舞女摆着一个舞蹈姿势，她的左手线条优美，鼓起的肌肉柔中带着刚劲，左手手掌置于额前，五指撑开，低着头，下巴收紧，看不到眼睛，但投下的阴影能感觉到她的阴郁和冷静，还有严肃。右手向后极尽地拉伸，勾起长裙的一角，翻腾的花边覆盖了舞女白皙的长腿，褶皱摇摆的长裙线条给人以舞动的错觉。

南多不禁在心里赞叹雕刻者的高潮雕刻技艺，让一尊冰冷没有生命的石膏赋予了火热奔放的生命力。他情不自禁地去触碰舞女瘦削凌厉的脸庞，那突显出来的高贵冷傲气质令他顿生膜拜。

“吱呀——”，房间门被打开来，走进来的是正是刚刚在教室里碰过面的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。

“怎么是你？”经过教室那一次意外，塞尔吉奥肯定不会忘记这个冒失的金发青年。

南多心里叫着苦，他根本没想到两个人会这么快再见面，一丝不挂的塞尔吉奥的样子又出现在他的脑海里，他不明白为什么自从见了他，他的心脏像是一只被充满气的篮球，一直没规则地越跳越快，浑身的灼热感和脑袋轻微的晕眩感令他无所适从。

“你好。”南多试图平静地打一声招呼来掩饰自己此刻紧张的心情，虽然在陌生人面前他也会紧张，但他选择安静地呆着就什么不适也没有，为什么塞尔吉奥会令他越来越紧张还呼吸困难了？

“我……我是迷路了，不知道怎么跑到这个房间里来。”他边说边瞟了几眼塞尔吉奥，感谢上帝，他穿着衣服！灰色的POLOT恤，深蓝色紧致的牛仔裤，他身材确实非常棒，T恤很好的显出了他的壮阔的胸肌，双臂的肌肉也是苍劲有力，蹬着运动鞋，整个人非常清爽而阳光。

塞尔吉奥摇着头微微一笑，那笑容令人十分安心。他把肩膀上的背包随手一扔，搓着手掌，“我给你倒杯咖啡吧，看起来你真的很紧张，然后跟我说说你怎么认识我。”

“哦，是的，我……”南多这时候才醒悟过来，他是来找他。天啊，他都被这些意外情况给折腾晕了。

塞尔吉奥很熟悉房间的设施，他打开房间另外一扇门，里面居然有厨房。

他拿着两个马克杯的咖啡走了出来，空气里飘着巧克力的香味。房间里没有凳子，塞尔吉奥示意两人一起坐在大理石台上，那是打磨石膏模型的创作台。

南多感激地拿过杯子，喝了一口咖啡，确实有种抚慰身心的效用，接着他一边喝着咖啡还一边悠闲地晃着颀长的小腿。

塞尔吉奥一边喝着咖啡，一边微笑看着南多，说实在的，他还从没看到一个漂亮的男生会那么害羞，但是转眼间又会有点淘气般的可爱，他不禁一直盯着他看。

大概是感受到塞尔吉奥的灼热的眼光，南多转过头来和他对视，刚刚被咖啡抚慰的内心又莫名地泛起了波澜。

南多赶紧转过头去，在自己的挎包里拿出那本有塞尔吉奥评价他作品的杂志，递给塞尔吉奥，“一切起因是因为这个。我叫费尔南多·托雷斯，马德里工艺学院雕塑系。”

塞尔吉奥拿着杂志，他是批评了南多的作品，那他找上门来，是为了什么？兴师问罪？让他跟他道歉？“所以……”

“劳尔说你的批评虽然难听，但是却很有道理，希望我可以过来跟你请教，提高自己创作方面的技艺，改正不足。”

塞尔吉奥松了一口气，“劳尔？劳尔·冈萨雷斯教授，我很敬重他。不过请教的话，你太客气了。”

谈到雕刻的问题，专业上的问题，南多突然严肃而认真起来，突然变成另外一个人。“我不是客气，我要知道你是依据什么来指出我的缺点的？如果真是如此，我又该怎么样去找到办法改正缺点，以达到完美。”

塞尔吉奥不禁被他的认真打动。

“那尊舞女的石膏像是你的作品吗？”南多指着房间里最大一尊石膏像。

“是的，这里是我的工作室，学校特批的，让我在这里创作。”塞尔吉奥走进他的舞女，“她不是一尊普通的石膏像，她有名字，她叫奥利维亚，是塞维利亚一位舞艺非凡的吉普赛女郎，她会很棒的弗拉明戈，我看过很多场她的舞蹈表演，所以做了这个，她自己都不知道呢。”

南多惊奇地看着他，“你没有模特，只是凭着见过的景象也能创作这么震撼人心的作品？尤其在样貌神态纹路和肉体的雕刻，鲜活而逼真。”

塞尔吉奥听过很多赞扬，只是由南多说出来，不知道怎么心里会特别兴奋。

“她是没有当我的模特，不过我了解她的身体每个部分，我们曾经睡过。”塞尔吉奥毫不隐晦地道出真相，撞上南多惊讶的眼光看着他，他解释了一下“这是艺术需要。”

南多皱起了眉头。

“别这么看我，她也答应的。我是说，在人像的雕刻方面，你不仅了解到身体的构造，还有赋予它们质感，触感，竭尽能力展现出真实的情感来，如果没有深入到里面，那么无论技艺如何高超，那不过是一副躯壳而已。”

南多抚摸着石膏像，思考着塞尔吉奥的话。

塞尔吉奥不知何时又给他们的杯子续起了咖啡，他推了推沉浸着思考的南多：“费尔南多”南多还在走神，塞尔吉奥只好加大音量“嘿，思考者！再来一杯咖啡吧。”

南多笑了笑接过咖啡，“谢谢，我发现你还是挺有道理的。”

塞尔吉奥耸耸肩膀，笑了笑“我刚才还担心你是来兴师问罪的呢。说起来，我之前有看过你的，不过都是在电视上或者报纸上，那个你感觉有点高傲又有点呆，但你真人嘛，我得说，男孩子长得这么漂亮还是很危险的。尤其还是我喜欢的类型。”

南多不知道这是塞尔吉奥的赞扬还是调侃，一时不知道如何应答，只好低头喝着咖啡。

后面两人基本上是有一搭没一搭的聊天着。他们都喜欢雕塑家罗丹，都憎恶庸俗化的现代雕塑，喜欢一样的电影，喜欢一样的作家。只是音乐上他们没有达到一致，不过塞尔吉奥决定好心地培养南多的音乐水平，介绍好一些音乐给他。

两个人就像是相识恨晚的朋友，聊了很久，彼此互生好感。

临近放学，才有点不舍的提出告别。

“明天你可以过来吗？我们可以继续研究一下雕刻，你不是想知道我为什么那么说你的作品吗？”

南多没有任何犹豫就答应下来。

塞尔吉奥很开心，其实他心里还希望他们不要只是谈论雕刻的事情。

南多觉得他从来还没有碰到一个和自己如此合拍的朋友，各方面是如此默契，他好久没有那么久和别人聊天，而且是放任身心的。他真诚的伸出手，跟塞尔吉奥告别。

“谢谢你，我还会来的，今天我过得很开心。”如果没有课堂上发生的令人尴尬的意外的话。

塞尔吉奥没有握手，他把南多一把搂入怀里，鼻子还在南多的脖子蹭了蹭。当他退出来的时候，再次看到南多雀斑的脸上出现了可爱的红晕，他心里偷偷笑了。他真是太可爱了，真想捏捏他的脸蛋。

“我……我走了。再见，塞尔吉奥。”南多羞红了脸，他想马上离开。他又忘记了对方是热情的塞维利亚人，这热情他现在有点招架不住。可刚刚走到门口他又回过头来，面有难色，“那个，我其实不知道出口的门在哪儿，你能不能送我出去？”

塞尔吉奥一愣，马上又开心地笑起来“没问题。”拉着他的手走了出去。

终于回到家了。南多觉得今天的遭遇实在难以形容了。古蒂和劳尔在桌子边睁大着眼睛等他的汇报。

“那么说，你看到那位美少年了？”古蒂笑呵呵地问。

“见到了。”南多面无表情地回答道。

“没有发生什么意外吗？”古蒂继续问。

“意外？”南多惊讶地反问道。看着他们明明是在憋着笑的表情，原来在课堂上发生的糗事他们已经知道了。

“你们知道了……”南多撅着嘴，一副委屈的样子。

古蒂和劳尔两人终于憋不住哈哈大笑起来，“太糗了，你居然这么笨手笨脚地打翻画架，还扑倒了裸身的塞尔吉奥，还亲到他的宝贝上。真是闻所未闻的惨剧。后来你是不知道啊，塞尔吉奥还要自己解决烂摊子呢。哈哈哈……”

南多又是气愤又是脸红，迅速离开桌子，跑到自己的工作室里，急忙关上房门，才把外边的大笑关在门外。他倚在门上，自己也偷偷的乐了。


	3. Chapter 3

3

南多在画架后用铅笔勾画着塞尔吉奥手臂的线条，被他拥抱的时候，自己确实真切地感到他的壮阔的胸肌，双臂苍劲有力的肌肉。眼睛离开画架，南多又开始观察塞尔吉奥脸部的线条，  
棱角分明俊俏迷人的脸庞，性感诱人的丰满的嘴唇，一双迷人诱惑的眼睛此时正在注视着自己，不容逃避地直视仿佛可以穿透南多的身体。南多脸上泛起灼热引起的红晕，他赶紧缩到画板后面，用铅笔在脸庞的线条加重了几笔。他不是没见过的裸体，在他作画和创作雕塑的时候，男人的、女人的、老人的裸体他都有接触，为什么偏偏就塞尔吉奥给他却是特别的感觉，让他在作画的时候突然心有旁骛，没法排除杂念呢。南多调整着呼吸，闭上眼睛，默念着只是为了雕塑，只是为了雕塑。当他睁开眼，发现在加重笔画的脸部那处画纸被铅笔划破了。

他再次伸出头望向塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥也在回应他的目光，那么笃定和强烈，空气里仿佛有某种暧昧而热烈的情感在蠢蠢欲动。

原是躺在沙发上的塞尔吉奥突然站起来，南多身体没来由有点颤抖，不自觉地地往后仰着。塞尔吉奥没有向自己走过来，而是披着浴袍走出了教室。  
“拉莫斯，你去哪儿？”授课教师在他走出教室之前问他。

“撒尿。”塞尔吉奥头也不回飘过一句。

全班学生一脸黑线地目送他离开。画架后的南多不自觉地松口了气。

 

今天南多非常顺利地来到雕塑系的教室，但塞尔吉奥还要继续在雕塑课上担任模特，所以他一边等着塞尔吉奥下课 ，跟着其他学生一起作画。现在两人终于相会在塞尔吉奥的创作室里，开始他们俩的课程。

塞尔吉奥随手关上门，搓了搓手，“好啦，我们开始正事吧。”话毕，他把上身的衬衫给脱掉了。

南多吓了一跳，有些窘迫地说道：“你是让我在这里对着你的身体作画吗？刚刚已经画过了……”

塞尔吉奥显然知道南多是误会自己了，笑着说“不是，你误会了，我不是让你画我，是让你摸摸我。”

“啊！什么！”南多被他的要求吓到了，不由自主后退几步靠近窗户。塞尔吉奥的言行总是不按理出牌，他昨天就知道了，现在是更加变本加厉了么？

“嘿嘿，南多，别紧张别紧张。”塞尔吉奥举着双手试图让南多冷静下来，好清楚他的目的是什么。“你看，我们知道视觉和触觉会产生不同感受，但哪个更接近真相，大家都会说眼见为实耳听为虚，但眼见的不一定都是真相。对于雕塑，这种要把无生命的东西赋予生命的鲜活，就要注入鲜活的感觉，要把感受雕刻进石头里，那首先你要碰触到的一丝一毫感觉都记清楚，让它们随着你的手指，随着刻刀，一点一滴融进无生命的石头中。所以隔着画板的我，已经此时你面前的我，都有不同，而细节的差别只能在触摸中体会到。”

塞尔吉奥拉起还在发懵的南多的手，抚上自己的脸庞，缓缓地说：“告诉我你体会到的感觉。”南多怔怔地盯着他，还在为他的言行感到不可思议。

“如果看着我，觉得难为情不好说的话，你可以闭上眼睛再说。”塞尔吉奥的声音很轻却极具蛊惑人心的操控力，南多听话地闭上眼睛，双手捧着塞尔吉奥的脸庞。

南多的手游走于他的躯体，从饱满的额头，高挺的鼻梁，丰满的双唇，棱角分明的颧骨，线条柔滑的肩部曲线，厚实有力的臂展肌肉……

塞尔吉奥展开手，此时南多的双手抓在他的腰侧，他不自觉地吞了一下口水。

“这里有块疤……”柔滑的路线突现坑洼，南多一激灵睁开了眼睛，突然明白此时自己的动作，连忙抽回手，拉开了距离，眼神有些闪烁，脸一阵一阵泛红。

“这块疤是小时候玩闹，被狗追，爬上树躲它，后来下来时候摔了，就留下来了。”塞尔吉奥有些怀念的意味抚摸着旧日留下的伤疤。

南多出神地想象着小塞尔吉奥跌下树来的蠢笨模样，独自呵呵地笑起来了。

塞尔吉奥皱着眉头，一脸无奈地看着南多一个人在傻笑。可突然又觉得南多的举动透着稚童的天真单纯，让他心动，他不禁靠过去，揉揉他的金色的碎发。

“喂，笑够了没。这有什么好笑的。”塞尔吉奥笑道。

南多此时才回过神来，发现他俩靠得这么近，他有意识地退开，止住笑：“抱歉。”

塞尔吉奥其实也没有责怪他的意思，拉着南多的手让他靠近自己。“我们再继续吧。”

南多挣脱他的手，神情推拒，“不用了，我想我已经知道那感觉了。但是……”

塞尔吉奥挑了一下眉毛。

“但是，这种办法是有局限的。比如你要雕塑的是神话里的人物，你不可能触摸到他们。”

“神话的人物形象，是根据创作者的想象得来，这想象是生活某个点经过艺术加工的反射。简单的说，就是我们根据自己来创作的。所以，下一步，你就是发现自己，了解自己。在此之前，你可以看看我的这个作品……”塞尔吉奥掀开工作台上的一小块方布，一尊人物头像石雕作品呈现在南多的眼前。

这尊头像面部纹理纠结，紧闭的双眼，紧缩的眉宇，张大的嘴巴，不知道在表达一种怎么样剧烈的情感？

“他在……？”南多望向塞尔吉奥，希望他能够给予自己一个确定的答案。“狂喜？愤怒？悲伤？发泄？”

“看来你是体会到这奥妙了。莫衷一是。可以是任何一种可能。这就是人的创作力，可以呈现不同答案。这头像就是我自己。”塞尔吉奥得意地对南多笑了笑，非常满意看到南多脸部惊讶的表情。“创作属于自己的东西，你就要了解你心底最想表达，一种不可复制只属于你自己的东西。”

南多若有所思地用手指勾勒着石像的轮廓。心底里最想表达的？是什么？

塞尔吉奥打断他的思考，把南多推到镜子前，在他身后抓着他的肩膀，“好了，来看看你自己，触摸自己，体会一下那感觉。”

南多躲闪着不看镜中的自己，羞涩地说道“自己有什么好看的。”

塞尔吉奥从镜中看着旁边的南多，眉毛都跳了起来：“你从来不知道自己有多美吗？”

南多脸红地低下头，长长的睫毛在脸上投出浅浅的阴影。“我又不是自恋的人。”

“拜托！这跟自恋一点关系都没有。”塞尔吉奥抬起南多的下巴，“好好观察自己，深呼吸，用手指勾勒自己的线条，体会真实的自己是什么模样….”

南多着迷于塞尔吉奥循循善诱的语调，不自觉转过头与他四目相视，在他棕色的瞳孔里看到自己的模样。

“世界因你而改变，因为你是象牙和黄金所造，你嘴唇的曲线将重写历史。”塞尔吉奥的手指小心翼翼地动情地抚上南多的下嘴唇，喃喃自语道。

“是温室里怪状而艳彩的花儿，是白妖精，是戒备感的波斯猫，是修长而明亮眼睛的貂，是伊甸园里诱惑夏娃的蛇，是比亚兹莱插图里扭曲的装饰，是莫罗画笔下憔悴的象牙白，是堕落，是放纵，是邪恶，是性，和——美。”

两人相互吸引着越靠越近，深情的直视，灼热的鼻息，热烫的体温，暧昧的气氛无限扩大，世界仿佛只有他们两人，初春玫瑰般颜色的双唇展露着诱人的晶亮光泽，微微开启的缝隙，仿佛在做出邀请的表示。

距离越来越近，呼吸声越来越急促，心跳声扑通扑通震动着耳膜。

两人的双唇终于贴在一起。塞尔吉奥轻舔着南多的嘴唇，南多心跳仿佛漏了一拍，不小心泄露出一声低低的呻吟。

塞尔吉奥正要咬上南多的嘴唇，进一步动作的时候，南多口袋里的一阵嗡嗡的鸣叫声，继而开始铃声大作。

两人都停止了动作，南多挣开塞尔吉奥的怀抱，快速地掏出手机，表情尴尬而害羞，转身远远离开拉莫斯，按下接听键，“喂，什么事？”

是劳尔打来的电话。“南多，听着，这是一件极其隐秘不能宣扬的事情。你保证你旁边没人我才能告诉你。”

南多的眉头皱在一起，心里嘀咕着劳尔的葫芦卖的什么药。他望向塞尔吉奥，那么远的距离他应该听不到什么的。“我身边没人，你说吧。”

那边沉默了一阵，似乎在做出一个非常艰难的决定。“真是尴尬死了。千古难遇，百年奇谈。古蒂说发现一家新店，东西很好吃，我们就决定一起来尝尝。东西确实是货真价实的好吃，可是脱线的古蒂居然忘记带了钱包……”

“我以为你会带的……”古蒂在一边嘀咕。

“你说你请客的！有请客的人不带钱包的吗？”劳尔低低地怒吼道。

“人家只是太高兴可以一起出去吃饭，结果……”后面的话估计被扼杀在投来的穷凶极恶的白眼中。

“我们跟店家解释了，答应回去拿钱给他们，可是古蒂却好死不死地调戏了女服务员，说了些刻薄的评价，结果那位服务员是店家老板的太太，他很生气坚决不给我们赊账。”

“我又没说错什么……”古蒂忿忿地说。

“闭嘴！”

“这事情坚决不能让我们的同事们知道，这种丢脸的事情，古蒂倒无所谓，我可不能……所以只好叫你过来帮我们解困了。”劳尔在电话一边无辜且尴尬的呵呵地笑了笑。

电话这头的南多早已一头黑线，恨不得找个地缝躲起来，坚决不承认跟这两位大人样的家伙的关系。

“好吧，你说一下地址。”最后南多无奈只好摇摇头去收拾这烂摊子。

“好的，我记住了。”南多挂了电话，揉了揉自己后脑勺的头发朝塞尔吉奥尴尬地笑着。

“抱歉，我可能有事得先走了。我们……”南多望着塞尔吉奥，刚刚他们差点擦枪走火了。“那个，刚刚的事情，我不知道怎么回事，有点太快了……或许我们先专注雕刻的事情，可能……你觉得呢？”

“我明白，”塞尔吉奥食指放在嘴唇上，“这件事暂时到此为止。明天我们是室外课，我去接你。”

南多点点头，旋开门，急匆匆走了。

有些事情是无法控制，不是逃避了就表示它不存在了，比如心动。但他们还需要一点时间来确认，不早不晚，刚刚好，在彼此对望的时候，不约而同地叹道原来你也在这里。


	4. Chapter 4

4

“南多，你还在等什么，我们要上课的。还是说你要这么一直站下去，给我上一节‘欣赏傻站着的费尔南多·托雷斯美丽的曲线如何让人着迷至死’的课？”塞尔吉奥双手交叉搁置在脑后，伸出两条大长腿靠在另外一张椅子，身体跟椅子舒服地向后倚在墙壁上，眼神充满戏谑，嘴角是诡异的邪笑。

“喂，塞塞，说够了没有！我又没说我不愿意脱！”南多涨红的小脸因为塞尔吉奥的激将颜色更加深一层，他气呼呼瞪了塞尔吉奥一眼，双手交叉掀开衣摆，把衬衫从下往上拉起，露出白皙如雪的肌肤，胸前鲜艳欲滴的红樱迷人而刺目，衬衫从脑袋脱离身体，稍稍凌乱的金发不规则地翘绕着。

南多赤裸着上身，胸脯一起一伏地看着塞尔吉奥，眼神写着不服气。

塞尔吉奥没有改变坐姿，仍然倚靠在墙壁上，扬起下巴，那一抹诡秘的邪笑越发明显，曲卷的手指向南多动了动，把他招呼过来，“好吧，过来。”

南多抹了抹鼻子，去就去。他走近塞尔吉奥，二话不说就坐在塞尔吉奥的大腿上，双手在塞尔吉奥的脖子后面交缠着，两人的鼻尖几乎触碰在一起，吞吐的气息喷洒在彼此渐渐发红的脸颊上。“这个距离怎么样？看得清楚吧。”南多犟犟的语气在塞尔吉奥听来既是挑衅又是挑逗，他放在南多腰际的双手慢慢收紧起来，把怀里的雀斑人儿纳进自己的身体里。

“嗯，我得承认你的确是悟性最高的学生。”塞尔吉奥紧紧地搂抱着南多，低头在他的锁骨上吸吮啃咬，细细碎碎的亲吻声在两人的耳膜处不断放大。

南多被这突如其来的刺激浑身颤抖着，慌了神，扭动着身体，想要挣开塞尔吉奥的怀抱。可为时已晚，塞尔吉奥苍劲有力的臂膀像是钳子一样牢牢抓住他，两人肌肤相亲，已是不留一丝缝隙。塞尔吉奥灵巧的舌头舔吻他的脖颈，嘴唇慢慢爬到他的耳朵，“南多，遵从你的内心，不要有所顾忌，我知道你想要的，难得你能放开真心，难得你能主动投入我怀抱，我们让它自然而然发展下去，好不好？”

“塞塞……我……”被塞尔吉奥充满情欲的细语和内心不断膨胀的冲动控制着大脑的南多，睁大眼睛望着眼前棕发男人期待而鼓励的眼神，矜持和理性在升腾的欲望中一点点消失殆尽。他主动将嘴唇贴上塞尔吉奥的双唇，轻启粉舌挑逗塞尔吉奥的嘴角神经，忽而小心翼翼，忽而狂风骤雨，直至灭顶的窒息感快将两人吞没，才让两人分开一点点距离，重重地喘息呼吸着，为肺部填充空气。

“我……我太爱你了，南多，你的主动让我刮目相看，下面让我好好让你满足一下。”塞尔吉奥把南多抱起转身抵在墙上。南多颀长白皙的长腿如藤蔓般交缠在塞尔吉奥的腰侧，手指穿过被汗水润湿的棕发，迷雾弥漫的眼神望进那棕色的眼眸里，“我也爱你，塞塞。”

塞尔吉奥感觉怀里的南多是如此娇软柔弱，带着火热渴求的双唇，热烈霸道地覆盖着南多柔软的唇瓣，恣意挑逗燃烧着他的感官，灵巧的舌尖探入口中，寻找他的粉舌，与之相缠，随着热烈缠绵的热吻，他再也无法满足嘴舌的纠缠，湿滑的舌开始在南多的身上四处游走。胸前揉捏撕扯带出身体阵阵震颤，加上塞尔吉奥的舌头时重时轻地在乳首舔打圈，南多忍不住闷哼出一声声情色暧昧的喘息呻吟声。

“啊……嗯嗯……”

诱人的呻吟声引爆两人的激情发泄，塞尔吉奥放下南多，除去两人身上的所有遮蔽物，大手抚摸上南多的欲望，技巧高超地套弄着，南多断断续续的呻吟全数淹没在塞尔吉奥纠缠的亲吻。欲望在塞尔吉奥掌心的热度中迅速增长，上上下下的套弄，顶端已洒出透明的花液……似乎这境况还不能让塞尔吉奥满足，他低下身用双唇把它含入口中，手仍是停不下来，舌仍是挠捣拉拢……靠墙的人儿一阵抽搐，一道香液直射在塞尔吉奥口里。

南多还来不及道歉，塞尔吉奥再次覆盖他的嘴唇，与他一起分享属于自己的味道。塞尔吉奥的手指利用香液作润滑，一根手指轻易进入南多后穴，轻轻的划刮，轻轻的转圈……

“嗯嗯……啊呀……”南多紧闭著眼睛，忍受著挠人的折腾。

汗水淋漓的两人摩擦着湿滑的身体，被不断增加的手指撑大的穴口，暴露在空气中一开一合。

“南多，放松，别担心，相信我，都交给我好么？”塞尔吉奥粗重的气息洒在南多的耳边，南多的前额抵着他的前额，点点头。

抽出手指，塞尔吉奥扛起南多的一条腿，让那穴口暴露一览无遗，而自己硕大的昂扬在南多的后穴磨蹭纠缠一会儿，便入脱缰的野马冲进穴口。

撕裂般的疼痛，让南多尖叫起来，“啊——”。塞尔吉奥停止了动作，感受到南多的身体渐渐放软，他才慢慢的向前推进，一下一下，由慢到快，由弱到强，直至整个分身全部进入了对方身体，狂飙进出、猛击抽插……

痛楚和激情来来回回不停地交替著，南多经历了一次又一次的高潮快感……

“啊啊啊……塞塞……啊……”

砰砰！砰砰砰！

“喂！小鬼！鬼叫什么啊？”古蒂在门外用力地敲着门，等了一会儿还没有答应声，他打开门，走进南多的卧室里。借着白纱窗晕成的亮光，看到床上的金发小雀斑绻缩地抱着枕头，汗湿的棉质背心贴着身体，湿透的金发一缕一缕地贴在额头，嘴巴喃喃自语着语焉不详的话语，脸颊的红潮还清晰可见，被单已滑落到地上，床单被折腾一片狼藉，乱七八糟卷曲着。

古蒂皱着眉头，蹲下身子，推推南多的肩膀，“喂！喂！醒醒！醒醒！”

南多哼哼两声，挥开古蒂的臂膀，继续沉睡下去。古蒂才不管这些，继续不放弃地摇醒他。南多眉头皱得越来越深，慢慢睁开眼睛，眼里印出一个模模糊糊的金色脸庞，脑袋混沌不解，什么人进到我房间里了，一思考，他就彻底醒了。

“古蒂！！！！你进我房间干什么！！大色鬼！”南多一骨碌坐起来，仍然抱着枕头护住自己，怒目圆睁地瞪着嬉皮笑脸的古蒂，“出去！出去！”

这招数对古蒂一点用处都没有。他笑嘻嘻地坐在南多的床沿，别有意味地笑着，“我刚刚在门外听到你哼哼来着，说说，谁是塞塞？”

南多一听到名字，脸更红了，把脸埋在枕头后面，不敢看古蒂的眼睛。

“哦，我知道了！是那个批评你的皇马学生塞尔吉奥！是不是？”古蒂眼里戏谑的味道越来越浓了，南多一副打死不承认，也多不说一句话的视死如归的神态盯着古蒂。

“你是不是梦到香艳火辣的画面了？嗯？呵呵”古蒂摸着下巴，一副看热闹的样子调笑着。

经古蒂那么一说，南多回忆刚刚梦境里的画面，真实到令他喘不过气，他跟塞尔吉奥一丝不挂地交缠着躯体。南多的脸颊突然热烫火辣起来，做了一场春梦，对象还是刚刚见了两天的塞尔吉奥，天啊，对他已经着迷到这个程度了吗？

南多打算把自己埋在枕头下，一辈子都不出来了。古蒂一把抽走他的枕头，丢到床下，拉走南多包裹在脸颊前的双臂，一只手抬起他的下巴，“小鬼，你的高潮脸会让人欲仙欲死的，你可要小心保护啊。哈哈哈。”

古蒂站起身，拉开门走出去之前，“你的塞塞已经来了，在客厅等着你呢，赶快洗涮一下出来见客啦，嗯？”古蒂晃了晃手里的照片，“对了，我拿走我的照片了，看来以后你再不需要我了，想想还真有点悲伤啊。”在南多用力扔过来的闹钟之前，古蒂机智地躲闪出门口，并迅速关上门。

南多在洗手池边，不断用水拍打自己的脸，让那热烫冷却下来，晃着脑袋想甩掉那些肢体交缠的画面，但效果适得其反。

好不容易把自己收拾干净，体体面面地走下楼去，当在客厅看着与劳尔聊天的塞尔吉奥转过头来，送上的温暖灿烂的大笑容，身体不由得一颤，心跳犹如小鹿乱撞，完全不知方向。

“睡得好吗？看你眼睛有点红红的。如果不舒服，我们可以明天再去？”塞尔吉奥拉出旁边的椅子，让他坐到自己的旁边。塞尔吉奥这熟稔的肢体语言，仿佛已经在这里住了很久似的，一旁的劳尔和古蒂笑呵呵地看着他。

“不必担心，我很好，我坐这里就行。”南多赶紧坐下来，和塞尔吉奥隔着一个桌角，马上喝起劳尔送到面前的咖啡，拼命抑制看到真人后，脑海里不断浮现香艳画面他的性感诱惑的表情。

该死，费尔南多，你是怎么了？振作点！南多一边抗拒着脑海的画面，一边给自己打气。

“那就好，喝完咖啡我们就出发吧。”塞尔吉奥笑着耸了耸肩膀。看来昨天的亲密让南多产生抗拒了，慢慢来吧，给他点时间，我不会放弃的，我会等着你的，塞尔吉奥在心里暗暗地决定着。

“你们一大早就出去约会了？”古蒂瞧了瞧一个低头喝咖啡的南多，一个陪着小心不住偷瞄南多的塞尔吉奥，心里暗自偷笑。“南多，看来你的魅力很大啊，进展都这么快了！难怪你……”

“不许……咳咳咳……”南多一激动，咖啡呛了喉咙，想说话，却止不住咳嗽。

塞尔吉奥见状，连忙起来，轻轻拍着他的背。“南多，你慢点。”

劳尔拍了一下古蒂的脑袋，“你就不能安分一些，别招惹南多吗？老是惹麻烦啊你！”劳尔把纸巾递给南多，让他擦了擦嘴角的咖啡。

古蒂还是一副幸灾乐祸的样子，偷笑地看着眼前手忙脚乱的南多。这傻瓜，什么时候才开窍啊。

“塞尔吉奥，我们去哪里？”南多坐在塞尔吉奥的奥迪车里，询问着今天的室外课会是什么内容。

“南多，叫我塞塞吧。”南多又想起古蒂的话，脸不小心又开始红了，塞尔吉奥看着这变化，心里有些窃喜，又不敢太表现出来，“我朋友都这么喊我的。”

“好的，塞塞。”南多绞着手指，飞快地看了他一眼，视线就盯着前面的风景。

“今天是最后一节课，总的来说，我们实在不算是上课，是一种交流而已。所以今天我想带你去游乐场。”

“游乐场？为什么？”南多终于转过来看他了。

“游乐场是人们最能放下心防的地方，在那里他们最放松最享受的地方，这样你就可以观察到人们最真实的表情体现。所有的细微变化都会一览无遗的。别看那是给小孩子玩的，其实那里才不管年龄大小，人们会尽情宣泄，才是人们情感相互碰撞最真实的所在。”

“我好久没去游乐场了，高中时候和女朋友去过。我将时间都花在雕刻，以及游览教堂和美术馆以后，就没有女孩子愿意跟我接近了。不晓得那里有没有变化？”南多的语气看起来有点小小的期待。

“如果你想玩玩的话，我可以陪你的。”塞尔吉奥欢乐地提议。

南多有些羞涩，对塞尔吉奥的建议不置可否，别过脸看窗外的风景了。

两人坐在游乐场白色的长凳上，一人舔着一只甜筒，抬头观察着乘坐在云霄飞车的人们在座椅上各种兴奋恐惧害怕紧张的表情在脸上的呈现；在旋转木马里观看孩童的欢乐喜悦，摔倒的孩子的悲伤哭泣；在射击场观看胜利方与失败方各自上演的或得意或失意的情绪；在休憩的草地上，看沉溺在爱情里的情侣脸上表情的变化，看老人相濡以沫的安宁平和的表情流露，莫衷一是，却有不同角度的欣赏和思考。

“南多，我们已经转了一圈了。现在，轮到我们去玩玩吧。”塞尔吉奥抓起南多的手，就要冲向过山车的车厢。

这哪里是建议，明明是他想玩，找自己作陪吧，南多跟在后面尴尬地想着。不过他也不介意了，好久没这么放松自己了，这确实是一个好机会，于是也随着塞尔吉奥的脚步，迈上车厢。

呼啸的过山车转着圈，翻腾，忽上忽下，冲刺，旋转。南多放开紧绷的神经，和塞尔吉奥一起随着人群大喊起来，纾解着不知道什么时候积攒在心里的压力和被他忽视的恐惧情绪，那些负情绪都消融在这无所顾忌的大声吼叫里。

他们就像是两个追忆童年的欢乐，回到充满好奇和冒险的小男孩，玩遍游乐场所有的玩乐设施，这天本可以算得上是欢乐的一天，如果没有那点小小的意外的话。

那小小的意外发生在鬼屋里。两人玩性大发，决定要闯闯这游乐场里宣传最吓人最恐怖的鬼屋。那阴森诡异的音效没有吓到他们，发着绿光的“怪物”和冷不丁跳出的石头人让他们哈哈大笑。穿过镜子迷宫的时候，塞尔吉奥和南多走散了。南多当时有些着急，走路也不没注意方向，不知怎的就撞上一棵摇摇欲倒的道具树上，道具树很高很重，摇摇晃晃地就要砸在南多的身上，南多惊慌的闪开，还是被扫到了手臂，摔倒在地上。疼痛让他一下子想起在学校创作室里被袭击的夜晚，影像从模模糊糊逐渐清晰，但他想不起那人叫什么名字，不明身份的人砸碎他的雕刻，还用破碎的残肢狠狠地砸了南多的脑袋。心里滋生出的恐惧让南多不住颤抖，紧张地抓着手臂，瑟瑟发抖退缩，艰难地开了口，嘶哑地喊着：“不要！不要！！滚开！滚开！”

突然身体被拉进一个温暖的怀抱里，紧紧地抱着他的身体，“别怕，别怕，我在这，我在这。”那声音坚定有力，怀抱充满安全感。南多渐渐清醒过来，抓紧塞尔吉奥的臂膀，“塞塞！塞塞！”

塞尔吉奥横抱起南多从紧急出口出去，把他抱去医务室给医护人员处理。医生给南多处理好伤口，打了一针镇静剂，开具一些口服液让南多压压惊。受惊的南多在镇静剂的作用消散以后，渐渐睁开眼睛，看见自己的右手被塞尔吉奥暖暖的手掌包裹着，就跟他的怀抱一样，让人充满安心。

他抽回右手，有些羞涩和胆怯地看着床边微笑的塞尔吉奥。“对不起，吓到你了吧，塞塞。”

“不用道歉，你没事就好。感觉怎么样？”塞尔吉奥拂走南多额前的碎金发，在额头上印下一吻。

南多感激地看着他，胸口有种难以名状的情感冲击着。“好多了。我是想到了上个月在创作室被人袭击的情景，就害怕了。我是不是很没用？”

“没有的事，你只要正视恐惧，恐惧就不值得一提。”塞尔吉奥抓着他的手，深情地看着床榻上的南多，“人们只会为看不见的未知事物感到恐惧，现在你已经知道自己害怕的是什么，那么也就不值得去害怕了。”

南多终于展开笑颜。笑着说，“当初我以为你只是个笑得很傻的笨蛋，不过现在你真让我改观了。哈哈哈…”

“什么？我给你就是这么个印象？太惨了吧。”塞尔吉奥做了个鬼脸，自己也笑起来了。

“我睡了多久？”南多坐了起来。

“不长，也就两个小时左右。我们还能赶得上吃饭呢。是我让你出的意外，所以我来请你吃饭压惊吧。”塞尔吉奥的笑容让他的请求很难拒绝。南多点点头，其实他自己还不想跟塞尔吉奥分开。

在一家意大利餐厅解决了晚餐，乘着余兴，塞尔吉奥拉着南多来到一家塞维利亚风情的酒吧。

“我的地盘，欢迎光临。”塞尔吉奥递给南多一杯饮料。“我朋友开的。”

南多耸耸肩，吸着吸管，好奇地打量着周围的一切。“塞塞，如果我说，我都没来过酒吧，你一定会笑话我吧。”

“噗，”塞尔吉奥毫不掩饰地嘲笑起来，“哈哈哈……你真是……真是太可爱了。可爱的土包子啊，哈哈哈……”

看在他救了自己的份上，南多决定不会马上转身走人，边吸着饮料边看着塞尔吉奥，看他能笑多久。塞尔吉奥终于停止发笑，搂着南多靠近自己，“对不起，对不起，没忍住。所以古蒂跟我说的都是真的，跟石头谈恋爱么？一直在禁欲？滴酒不沾？”

南多听到最后一句，炸开了。“古蒂这混蛋，跟别人乱胡说这些。我才没有，我只是还没……”

“还没？”塞尔吉奥注视着南多，等待他的回答。

南多被这样穿透人心的注视，不禁脸颊发烫，说话也哆嗦起来：“还没……没…遇上喜欢的人。”

塞尔吉奥内心一动，脱口而出：“那现在呢？你觉得我怎么样？”

早上梦境里的画面又出来捣乱了，南多羞红着脸又不知道作何回答，因为现在他自己也没有确定。“你很好……我……”

“你不喜欢男人？”

“这事我以前没有接触过，不过我不排斥……我只是……”

“我等你。”

“塞塞……”

“来吧，我带你去舞池玩玩，光喝饮料太闷了。”

“我不会跳舞。”

“我教你，来吧。”

两人在舞池里尽兴玩闹着，南多感受到从没有体验过的快乐。

塞尔吉奥把南多送回家，两人在门口的路灯下依依惜别。不愿就此分开的两人彼此沉默着。

“南多，这个月底就比赛了，心里有底了么？”塞尔吉奥先开了口。

“报告老师，已经有底了。谢谢老师给我的灵感。”南多闹着要尝试几种水果酒，结果就是把自己灌醉了，说话憨憨的样子格外可爱。

“不客气，我的好学生。”塞尔吉奥笑呵呵地回应着。

“雕刻作品要花上三个星期的时间，我暂时不能找你了。”南多低语道。

“我了解，我等你的大作出世，然后击败所有参赛选手，拿个冠军，气死那些对你搞小动作的人。”塞尔吉奥希望自己的笑容足够掩饰有些失望的表情。

“我会的。最好的反击，是不是？”南多自己笑了笑。“我自信我可以的。”

“那当然，你是费尔南多·托雷斯，最优秀的最年轻有为的最杰出雕刻家。”塞尔吉奥捧起南多的脸庞，温柔地，他吻着了他的小嘴，他的舌尖野蛮地撬开他的唇，舌头侵入他的口中肆意绕虐、进攻……他的热情使南多窒息、沦陷。

“这个吻就当是交给我的学费了。”塞尔吉奥笑着放开南多，转身钻进车里，从车窗探出头来，“别忘了，我等你的答案。我会等你的，南多。”

南多抚摸着嘴唇，重温着离去的棕发男人在上面留下的霸道而强烈的亲吻，内心止不住翻腾，答案看来很快就有了。


	5. Chapter 5

5

在劳尔的工作室里折腾了好几天，还是没有完成雕塑主题的构图。这闪现的灵感就像是淘气的小猫，刚刚看到它一闪而过的尾巴，扑过去却已经不见踪影。南多懊恼地把雕刻的工具撒了一地，被翻开的大小画册散乱地点缀着。南多沮丧地撅起嘴巴仰躺在那一片狼藉里。过去创作的雕塑，没有任何阻碍，几乎是信手拈来。在跟塞尔吉奥相处的一个星期后，他发觉无法做到平静如水，内心渴求越发强烈，他想得到的更多，然而他又无法确定他究竟想要的是什么。既渴望又茫然的心绪萦绕在心间，望着堆砌起来的石膏胚，他烦躁地在地上左右打滚了几圈，干脆捡起身旁敞开的画册扣在自己的脸上。

“拉莫斯同学，往前面看，老盯着门口没用，还没到下课时间呢。”博斯克教授用教鞭在画架上用力敲了敲，提醒着走神的塞尔吉奥。

“脖子累，想运动运动。”塞尔吉奥找了个蹩脚的借口，顺势活动活动了脖子，歉意地笑笑，又开始注视着前方。心里不禁暗暗嘲笑自己，这模特当得实在不专业。已经说好准备作品的期间不见面呀，为什么此时还会幻想着那位冒失的金发青年会出现在课堂呢。

回到自己的工作室，南多喝过咖啡的马克杯还留在咖啡机的旁边，在大理石台上喝着咖啡晃着小腿的模样依稀犹如在昨天。塞尔吉奥拿出手机，寻找着这些天来一直想念的名字，南多。可许久还是没有按下绿色的拨出键，叹了口气，关掉手机丢到一旁。塞尔吉奥在桌子底下拿出石膏粉倒入小桶中，加上适量的清水，开始搅拌起来。

思念和渴望像千万只蚂蚁啃噬着他的神经，他的四肢百骸，他不想让自己沉沦在回忆里，他要寻找一个出口发泄，他任由脑海里的南多跑到自己的面前，发呆，微笑，低着头说自己一点都不漂亮，甩着金色的发丝留下柔美的轮廓，清秀的身躯对自己张开怀抱，在他的刻刀下，南多头像的石膏像在慢慢成形。

劳尔推开工作室的门，打算悄悄走进来。却发现南多侧躺在地上，被散乱的画册和成团的废纸团包裹着，这一幕让他心惊，不禁重现了那晚看到他遇袭躺倒在地的情景，脚底似乎踩了空，赶忙奔过去，拨开那些杂物，却发现南多闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳，胸腔有节奏的一上一下。这小子在偷懒睡觉啊。劳尔松了口气，推着南多的手臂：“起来，南多。要睡回房再睡。”劳尔注意到桌子上的三明治和果汁丝毫未动，“怎么不吃东西，塞尔吉奥告诉你饿死自己来搞创作的么。”

南多坐起来，晃晃脑袋，“不是的，我抓不住它。”

“抓什么东西？”劳尔不解地看着他。

“我也不知道，可我一定要把它找到。”南多烦躁地耷拉着脑袋。

劳尔心疼地揉了揉他的金发，“我跟你说过了，欲速则不达。不要心急，离交作品的时间还有的是。过去把东西吃了，好好睡一觉，醒来了再慢慢想。好么？”

南多乖乖地点点头。

南多这一个星期的睡眠质量一直不好。每天都几乎做着一样的梦。

惨淡森冷的通道，头顶上有一格格亮光投射下来，斑驳地延伸一路。南多在一路狂奔，身后一团黑影在穷追不舍。“不要，不要靠近我……”无论他怎么求饶，黑影幻变成其他可怖的形状慢慢逼近。

这一次南多不再后退，而黑影也停顿下来。南多抓着领口让自己冷静下来，向前迈出脚步，然而黑影一步步退到黑暗处。

“停下，让我看看你的真面目！”

“你不怕我了么？”黑影发出混浊低沉地嗓音。

“怕，可想知道是什么让我如此害怕。”南多的声音在颤抖，可脚步依然在前进。

“你很勇敢，可惜我不会让你得逞的。”黑影直直朝南多冲过去。

南多的后脑勺忽然爆发出一波波剧烈的疼痛，他在床上打滚着，惊醒过来。额头的汗水沾湿了刘海，他大口大口地喘着气。

望向窗外的月光，柔柔地投入房间里。他用手背擦拭额头上的汗，拉开窗户，午夜凉爽的风呼呼灌进房间里来。

“人们只会为看不见的未知事物感到恐惧，现在你已经知道自己害怕的是什么，那么也就不值得去害怕了。”塞尔吉奥的话语从心底里冒出来。

是的，他也有害怕。害怕疼痛，害怕悲伤，害怕被人嘲笑，害怕不能被人理解，害怕孤独前行。他是受人追捧的优秀人才，可他觉得自己可以操控的事情却只有他热衷的雕刻，当自己雕刻的作品被人指责的时候，他内心有抵触，感觉受伤害。他曾有的傲慢和偏见只是不肯承认自己的不自信，自负过了头就是自卑。这些连劳尔古蒂都看不到的阴暗面，却在面对塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的时候，偷偷跑出来。但不同的是，塞尔吉奥给予他反击那些黑暗的武器，面对他们，打败他们。

所有的恐惧在你直视的时候都烟消云散了。撕开黑暗的掩护，他们不过是披着妖怪外衣的小丑。

南多抚着窗棂，深深地吸一口冰凉的口气，整个人都神清气爽起来，嘴角抿出优美的微笑。他腾腾地跑到工作室，把画构图的草稿扔到一边，白天制作的石膏模已经东倒西歪摔在地上。他卷起睡衣的衣袖，扒拉扒拉地上那片狼藉归到一旁，给创作台留出一大片空地，用大号的木桶盛下石膏粉，搅拌着原料堆砌出比自己高出很多的石膏柱体。在大理石台上摆放他的雕刻工具，跟随脑海中的形象，变换不同工具在石膏像上敲敲打打。

塞尔吉奥背对着工作室的窗户靠着墙壁瘫坐着，窗外轻柔的月光照亮了大理石台上的白色的石膏像，南多的头像静静地，盈盈地微笑着。塞尔吉奥一眨不眨地注视着它，一口气喝完啤酒罐的黄橙色的液体，用力狠狠地捏着，潇洒地向后一抛，啤酒罐从敞开的窗户飞落下去。擦了擦嘴角残留的啤酒泡，他摇摇晃晃撑起身体，走近他的南多。想起第一次见面时候他的模样，微微翘起的嘴唇像是随时等待别人的亲吻似的，他受诱惑地靠上去，捧着南多石膏像的脸庞，与它张开嘴唇的角度送上自己的唇，非常完美地契合，费尔南多·托雷斯完全就是为了他而存在的，一定是这样的。这样想的时候，塞尔吉奥眼角淌下的泪水悄无声息地滴在石膏像的脸上。

自从那晚之后，南多一直在工作室里雕刻着他的作品，除了偶尔出来和劳尔、古蒂吃三餐外，全部时间都花在雕刻里，这期间他因为受伤而导致手颤抖的症状不治而愈了。

而塞尔吉奥依旧过着每天没有南多的生活，皇家马德里学院的雕塑课因为他成为吵闹的派对，那家塞维利亚风情的酒吧的舞池几乎每天挥洒着他热舞过后的汗水。只是一切喧嚣过后，他回到家，总能看到南多的石膏像静静地微笑等着他，他情不自禁拿起刻刀为它修修补补起来。


	6. Chapter 6

6

雕刻作品完成那天，累得筋疲力尽的南多在工作室里昏睡了两天两夜。好在他没有忘记上交作品的日期，第三天的南多已经精神抖擞地出现在皇家马德里学院，他指挥着搬运工人小心地搬运他的雕刻作品慢慢送进展厅。

金发的南多身穿着蓝白两色的格子衫走在操场边上，引来一阵小骚乱，女孩子们盯着他聚集在一起叽叽喳喳地议论起来。南多微微笑地朝她们挥挥手，转身望向雕塑系的大楼拿出手机拨出那串号码。

三个星期了，你还好么。

在南多静静地等待电话那头接起电话的时候，他不知道塞尔吉奥其实一直在学院餐厅大楼的咖啡厅的落地窗前望着操场上的他，注视着他的一举一动。

塞尔吉奥口袋里的手机飘荡着热烈的舞曲音乐，他因为过于忘情地注视着窗下的南多，而忘记去要接起电话，当他缓过神来，在铃声快要停止的时候，才匆忙按下接听键。

最先进入耳膜的是一声叹息。柔柔地钻进耳膜，钻进他心里，填补他因为思念而留在心上的坑坑洼洼。

“塞塞，你好吗？”

鼻子突然酸楚的感觉，让塞尔吉奥一时无法应答。

因为没有收到电话那头回应，南多似乎有点失落。“塞塞？我很抱歉一直没给你电话。我……”

“南多，我很好，恭喜你完成作品了。”塞尔吉奥真想跑下去拥抱他，午后的阳光晒在他身上，熠熠发光。

“谢谢你塞塞。明天比赛的时候，你能不能一起出席，我希望你跟我一起为我的作品揭幕。”南多一边说着，一边踢着脚边的草丛。

“当然没问题，我一定到的。如果你第一名了，我有奖励哦。”得到那样的邀请，塞尔吉奥心里乐开花。

南多迎着阳光，咧开嘴笑得特别美。“一言为定。”

“一言为定。”

收起电话，南多离开了操场，而塞尔吉奥还抓着手机一直注视着。以至于有人在背后轻拍他的时候，他完全没有反应。

“拉莫斯！拉莫斯！”

当塞尔吉奥转过身来的时候，脸上还洋溢着没有抹去的幸福笑容。

他面前的老者摇了摇头，在塞尔吉奥的脑袋敲了敲，“你小子发什么花痴啊？”

塞尔吉奥收起笑容，又一副惊喜的表情换上：“舒斯特教授！！你什么时候到的？”

舒斯特教授是塞尔吉奥在塞维利亚学习雕刻时候的重要启蒙老师，没有他的提点和帮忙，塞尔吉奥也不会被破格录入这所世界闻名的学院。

塞尔吉奥拉着舒斯特教授在咖啡卡座里坐下，欢乐的表情一直持续着。

“塞尔吉奥你谈恋爱了，你这表情我可从来没有见过呢！不给我介绍介绍么？”教授一边搅着咖啡杯，一边调笑地看着拉莫斯。他朝拉莫斯刚刚注视的方向往下看了一会儿，“谁有这么大的魅力，把你这大情圣给收服了呢？呵呵。”

塞尔吉奥难得露出害羞的表情，“八字还没一撇呢，他都还没答应我。是个男孩，他跟我一样是学习雕刻的。他叫费尔南多·托雷斯。”

“是他呀，记得你对他的评价可是很严厉啊，他没有对你生气么。”舒斯特教授抿了一口咖啡，兴趣盎然地看着塞尔吉奥。

“教授，你知道有句谚语怎么说的，不是冤家不聚头。我想我们就是如此。”塞尔吉奥乐呵呵地答道，“对了，你还没说你怎么会来学院，也不给来我个电话，我可以去接你呢。”还是转个话题为妙。

“这次国际青年艺术家雕塑作品大赛我原来是受邀请担任评委的，不幸的是，家里发生了一起盗窃案，耽误了行程就婉拒了，后来知道举办地转到你的学院，所以就过来看看作品，顺道看看你。”

“盗窃案，丢了什么东西吗？”

“也没什么，就是我几年前创作的一尊雕塑，不值什么钱，我只是好奇为什么小偷会偷雕塑作品。真是奇怪。现在都还没找到作案的小偷。”

“哦，损失不大就好。”

“这次比赛参选名单里没有你的作品啊，为什么不参加比赛呢？”

塞尔吉奥叹了口气，“还没有找到合适的主题和模特……”说完这话，脑海里突然就闪现出南多的影子，塞尔吉奥顽皮地笑了笑，“下一次大赛我一定会参加的。”

舒斯特教授慈爱地笑了笑，“荒废天赋是被打屁股的哦。”

塞尔吉奥送舒斯特教授回酒店之后，才记起自己的书包和外套都丢在工作室里，他郁闷地挠了挠脑袋，跑回学院去拿东西。一路上吹着得瑟的口哨，一边想着明天穿什么衣服去见南多，还有准备什么奖励给南多当礼物。在经过艺术展厅的时候，这个时间已经差不多接近午夜了，校园里没有什么人行走了，但他分明看到展厅侧门有黑影在晃动，而且有清脆的咔咔声。

这次国际青年艺术家雕塑作品大赛的展厅是放在学院最老洛可可建筑，一幢废弃了的老图书馆里三楼展出。这幢建筑虽然老旧，但是它古旧中散发的中世纪的艺术气质确实是难得可以和雕刻这门艺术不谋而合的。

塞尔吉奥好奇看了看发出声响的侧门，偷偷顺着楼道爬上去看个究竟。他是想起白天的时候舒斯特教授说偷雕塑作品的贼，如果有人胆敢来偷雕塑大赛的作品，那么他肯定要制止的。

撬锁的声音越来越清晰，他挨着墙壁慢慢靠近侧门。塞尔吉奥在思索着手无寸铁的还没有任何支援的情况下该怎么制服这小偷的时候，一团小黑影不知道从哪里跳到他面前来，黑暗中黄绿的瞳光闪亮如两支手电筒的光。

“喵呜——”

该死！学院里的野猫这个时候来凑个什么热闹啊！

受惊吓的不仅是塞尔吉奥，在撬锁的黑影也“啊”的一声停止了动作，他循着野猫的声音，也发现塞尔吉奥的存在。

他们对视了那么几秒，仿佛时针都停止了转动，气氛诡异而尴尬。

小偷率先做出来动作，没等塞尔吉奥反应过来，就撞开他的肩膀跑下楼去。

塞尔吉奥不知道哪里来的勇气，也跟着跑下去，“喂！别跑！”

听着小偷下楼时候的噔噔声，他紧追不舍。感谢自己平时注意锻炼，跑这几步还是很快的，跟小偷的身影也越来越近，他心想抓住小偷了，还要找时间好好教训那只捣乱的野猫才行。

再往下就是地下室了，这个笨贼要进死胡同了。“喂，停下，前面没路了！”他喊着慢慢走近地下室的黑暗里，眼睛一时还没适应眼前黑漆漆的环境，突然听到一阵大风刮进来，地下室响起很大一声金属撞击迸发出的声响。

金属声消失的时候，他听到楼梯噔噔的声音。

Shit！在黑漆漆黯淡无光的地下室里，塞尔吉奥很快认清了这个事实：他被锁在这里了，小偷溜走了。

他无力地瘫坐在地上，突然想到什么，摸了摸牛仔裤的口袋，擦，不会这么巧吧，手机丢在外套里。这次彻底没戏了，等哪个好心人过来解救他吧。

这原本被废弃的图书馆的地下室连个窗户都没有，靠着墙壁散乱堆放着损坏的书架，缺腿的桌子和椅子。塞尔吉奥搬起椅子对着铁门狠狠地敲打，简直是浪费气力，除了铁门梆梆的闷闷的声响，什么动静都没有。

全身疲惫的塞尔吉奥躺倒在黑暗里，对着看不到模样的天花板，回想今天这一切的际遇，还有比他更倒霉的人么，见义勇为想要抓个贼，反而把自己反锁在地下室里。不过今天也全不是倒霉了，南多邀请他出席比赛，还笑得那么欢！

等等！明天的邀请！这一激灵，塞尔吉奥一骨碌就爬起来了，他一定要出去呀，他答应南多出席他的比赛了，明天要是不出现，他肯定以为自己耍他，南多会恨死他的！天啊，发现问题的严重性了！

他寻摸着坏掉的椅子，用脚踩下一根铁棒，放在铁锁的间隙处用力撬着。但无论他用尽什么办法，铁门还是丝毫未动。他生气地拿起那些坏椅子到处乱扔，椅子碰到墙壁摔得粉碎，破坏欲望制造出的声响还是没法平息他内心的烦闷。

这个鬼地方！这个质量太过优异的铁锁！

那个可恶的小偷！那只可恶的野猫！

还有头脑发热单枪匹马去抓小偷的自己！

铁门不是完全的封闭型，在底下还有分割出来的竖条的空隙，有空气和一些亮光透进来。

但无论如何，此刻没有人注意到这一处被世界遗弃的地方，一幢老建筑的地下室，一颗烦躁的心，一个着急得团团转还是无计可施的年轻人。


	7. Chapter 7

7

“女士们，先生们，现在我宣布国际青年艺术家雕塑作品大赛开幕……感谢来自各国雕刻界的青年才俊与我们共同分享你们的创作……本次大赛的参选作品有来自……”

南多趁着组织者发表热情洋溢的演讲之际，偷偷溜出展厅，给塞尔吉奥拨去电话，收到的回应依然还是人工提示音“您拨打的号码无人应答……”，这早上已经不知道是第几次收到这样的提示了，塞尔吉奥你到底在哪里？为什么不接听电话？南多一边拿着手机在手里拍打，一边来回踱步设想着各种可能。昨天下午明明已经答应了的，今天打电话过去就没人应答，这算什么意思？如果他不想来，大可以拒绝啊，难道不好意思拒绝所以一开始先答应，后面故意不接电话错过出席么？南多越想越生气，不行，不能生气，或许他真有急事不能来呢？

在南多胡思乱想之际，劳尔探出头来喊他：“南多，还在紧张么？深呼吸调整一下心情，进来吧，到你介绍自己的参赛作品了！”

南多拉走覆盖在雕塑上的绸布，一尊黑色带刺的庞然大物展现在大家面前。几乎所有人都因为这异物的视觉冲击而受到惊吓纷纷倒吸一口气。

“我的作品叫做《恐惧》。大家看到这尊雕塑是糅合了死神、恶灵和撒旦三者的特质，通体的黑色象征他们代表的黑暗，宽大的长袍带着流动的横竖疏密线的变化，长袍掩藏形体对外界产生欺骗和迷惑的作用，雕像的高度体现着不可战胜的压迫感，手指化作锋利的尖刺伸向前方，代表造成的伤害是尖锐而钻心的疼痛。而与此同时，头部的兜帽因为倾身慢慢滑落，恐惧的形象将慢慢展现出来……”

在场的观众像中了魔咒一般怔怔地望着这位乖巧腼腆的金发青年和这惊恐骇人的雕塑。

“这雕刻作品的灵感来自一直缠绕我的噩梦，也是我心底不愿意承认的懦弱，但在我完成这作品以后，所有的惧怕都不能再困扰我。因为我已经看清恐惧的本质，我知道我要面对的恐惧是何物，当它的真相被揭穿的时候，我知道我打败了它。”

鸦雀无声的展厅在静寂了一会儿便爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，但这一幕似乎没有能够打动评委席上几位看似德高望重的严厉神态的专家，因为他们相对热情的观众，看起来都特别的冷静。

一位老者扶了扶眼镜，喝了口水，“非常好，非常好。感谢托雷斯先生的精彩介绍，经历过几届雕刻作品大赛，您这尊雕塑作品可以说是十分标新立异的，雕刻的细节处理十分娴熟，线条的变化和转化非常老道，雕刻语言的隐喻被恰到好处地体现出来。但我个人认为这主题思想还是过于超前，从另外角度来看，我是看到了对神灵的不敬与蔑视，失去这些敬畏感，显得这标新立异的雕刻作品只是为了显示哗众取宠。”

观众中一片哗然和骚动，纷纷为托雷斯表示不满。

“感谢评委的点评，在您的眼中，一个人敢于面对恐惧是一种哗众取宠的话，那确实是一件非常标新立异而超前的事情。”南多朝评论席微微鞠躬，头也不回朝展厅门口走去。

观众对发生的这一幕面面相觑。

劳尔担忧地看着南多的离去，而古蒂站了起来想要追出去，“这狗屁评委说的什么狗屁话啊！我们要去找他么？”劳尔拉住他，“我相信他不是闹脾气，他大概想静一静，他知道自己在做什么的。”

“下面我们来点评下一个作品，在我看来这是今天比赛最有希望拿到头奖的雕刻作品。《命运的女神》。雕刻家运用高超的雕刻语言，真实而细腻地刻画了透过女神衣褶隐现出来的丰满、柔美的肉体。雕刻采用不同的曲线变化造型……”

在黑暗里辗转反侧的塞尔吉奥失去了对时间的算计，只是肚子发出咕咕叫的饥饿信号让他又难受又烦躁。塞尔吉奥打算试试用天马行空的幻想迷惑自己，看看能不能赶走饿肚子的折磨，他还不断在心里边吐着苦水，我不要饿死在这发霉的地方啊，正值青春年少风流倜傥的大好年华啊，还找到了像南多这么温柔漂亮的尤物，又跟自己如此投缘，我不能死啊。

“喵呜——喵呜——”

塞尔吉奥以为自己要闷死在这里的时候，那只闹事的野猫在门外对他喵喵叫唤起来。一开始塞尔吉奥以为是幻听了，可这家伙一直在鬼叫，没错了，就是那只可恶的野猫。

总算有个伴了。

“臭野猫！都是你害得老子被锁进这倒霉的地下室的！现在是来幸灾乐祸的么？连只老鼠都抓不到，还好意思叫唤什么！连母猫都不会喜欢你的！”

“喵呜——喵呜——”野猫似乎是知道塞尔吉奥在奚落它，不服气地尖叫起来。

塞尔吉奥好像突然想到了什么，“喂，好猫咪我不是骂你呢，乖乖的，去找人来帮我开门出去，好不好？等我出去了，送你很多很多的鱼罐头，怎么样？”

“喵呜——喵呜——”野猫抓了抓铁门，还是在叫唤。

塞尔吉奥放弃地靠在墙壁上，自言自语，我一定是饿疯了，脑子也坏掉了，居然求助一只猫来搭救自己。还是希望伊瓜因和博斯克教授发现他这专业的模特不在了，会想起来找他，大概这样还算是靠谱些。

唉，看起来已经过了一天了，南多，真是对不起，让你的希望落空了。

过了一些时间，塞尔吉奥分明听到有人的脚步声在靠近。那鞋跟敲击地面的声响听起来十分坚实而清晰。一个女生尖声地叫起来，“那只黄色的野猫叼着我的钱包跑进这里的，我没看错！”

塞尔吉奥喜出望外，几乎要跳起来。上帝保佑你！亲爱的猫咪！改天一定拿鱼罐头喂你饱饱的！

他敲着铁门，“帮我开开门，我要出去！”来不及感谢眼前这对目瞪口呆的情侣，他快速地跑出地下室，口里一直喃喃地重复着“南多南多”。

冲出地下室，抬头看天空已是月朗星稀天。顾不得浑身的疲乏困倦和饥饿的折磨，塞尔吉奥赶忙跑到自己的工作室，忽略伊瓜因的询问和关心，“真是抱歉，伙计，我现在得去见南多！”他取下自己的外套，拿出手机，十几个未接电话全是南多的，他着急地回拨电话过去，收到的是机主关机的信息。

该死！冷静下来冷静下来！找劳尔问问看！

“嗨，劳尔，请问南多在家吗？”

“塞尔吉奥，今天作品大赛你没来啊？南多他有点事，想自己静一静，这会儿还没回家呢。”

“难道是因为我……”

“因为你？你们之间发生了什么事情吗？”

“我一时也说不清楚，但是我会跟他好好解释的，你知道他去了哪里吗？”

“他就来电话说晚一点回来，没说去哪里。塞尔吉奥，别让南多伤心，我看得出他对你很信任。”

“放心，劳尔，我知道怎么做。”

穿上外套走出学院，塞尔吉奥一直在脑海思索着南多可能去的地方，虽然他们一见如故，可毕竟他们见面的时间只有短短一个星期，有三个星期他只能在心底里想念他而已。他怎么知道南多会去什么地方平静自己呢。

在他取车的时候，一个电话打进来。是他的朋友安东尼奥，也是那家塞维利亚风情酒吧的老板。

“小子，你跟你马子吵架了么？让人家一个人在这里喝闷酒，这样的大美人你不看紧点，后悔的可是你哦！”安东尼奥嘴角勾起邪笑，竭尽所能地调侃他的兄弟。

“胡说什么啊。我没有什么马子。没工夫跟你开玩笑，我还有急事呢。”塞尔吉奥皱起眉头，准备挂掉电话。

“你小子没良心啊，上次你们两人还在我这里很亲热的跳舞是怎么回事？我很少见到你有耐心跟男孩子玩得那么亲密的哦？”安东尼奥故意卖关子很久了才继续说着，“记得你跟我说，他叫费尔南多，跟你一样是玩石头雕刻的？”

“什么——！南多在你那里？我……我马上来！你帮我盯着他啊！”塞尔吉奥一听到南多的名字，所有身体不适都烟消云散了，马上开动车子奔向酒吧。

推开酒吧的门，越过人影绰绰，淡淡的昏黄色灯光下，金发青年仰头不停歇一杯杯将酒灌入喉咙。塞尔吉奥深深吐了一口气，快步走过去，顺手摘下他的酒杯，一口气喝完，咧嘴而笑“嗨，南多。”

金发青年没有理睬他，拿起另外一个杯子又喝了一杯。这酒可是烈酒呀，他居然喝着像白开水，他这是想灌醉自己么。塞尔吉奥伸手搂着他的肩膀靠着自己，“喂，南多，够了，别喝了。我知道你的酒量差得很。”

金发青年终于转过脸来盯着塞尔吉奥，长久的直视让塞尔吉奥有些不舒服，但他没有回避。“我知道你在生我的气，听我解释好吗？我是……”

“你跑哪去了？脏兮兮的样子像只野猫！”南多突然说话打断了他的解释。

塞尔吉奥豁然一笑，能说笑话，看来南多没有生他的气。“哎，真的，我要跟你讲讲那只野猫救人的故事哦。”

“塞尔吉奥，别跟我嬉皮笑脸的，我不想听你说笑话。”南多突然风云突变，黑着脸转头过去继续喝酒。

这杯酒似乎喝得太急促，南多止不住咳嗽起来，塞尔吉奥疼惜地为他轻轻拍着背，南多拒绝他的好意，拍走他的手准备喝第二杯的时候，被塞尔吉奥抢走了酒杯，倒掉了酒。

南多从椅子上摇摇晃晃站起来，推开塞尔吉奥的搀扶，踉踉跄跄地走出酒吧。塞尔吉奥跟他的朋友安东尼奥道了声感谢就追了出去，看到南多摔倒在酒吧外的石桥护栏边。他又心疼又自责，走过去要扶起南多，又一次被他狠狠地推开。他只好蹲下来，摇了摇南多，带着歉意温柔地轻喊着：“南多，南多，对不起，我真不是有意错过的。”

一阵长时间的沉默，塞尔吉奥以为南多酒醉昏睡过去的时候，听到他幽幽地说：“ 你知道我最引以为傲的是什么吗？我的双手，因为它能够为我创造出完美的雕刻作品。我对它是无比的信任，甚至胜过其他人，所以我可以对所有的批评和言论都抛之脑后。可是在参加大赛之前，它就开始不听使唤了，它不再听从我的意愿，我不知道发生了什么事情。”

南多盯着自己的手掌，“我以为好好休息一下应该就没事的，谁知道碰上在画室里被人袭击的事情，手指的毛病越发的严重，但是对于雕刻我是从来不放弃的，可是情况依然没有好转，雕刻作品的时候总是感到力不从心。”

塞尔吉奥抓着他的手，没有说话。

“劳尔说起了你，他说可能不是技艺的问题，但是这位青年或许有办法给你答案。塞塞，我那时候连自己都不再信任，我不知道能不能相信你。一开始我对你是存在偏见的，看似不正经的你用最简单的雕刻技艺和方法，让我从自身感受出发，慢慢找回了自己，找回了自信。也发现自己力不从心的原因是逃避内心的恐惧。

“我也有害怕。害怕疼痛，害怕悲伤，害怕被人嘲笑，害怕不能被人理解，害怕孤独前行。害怕无法完成我喜欢的雕刻……”南多越说越激烈，眼角淌下了泪水，但他没有去擦，抬头迎着塞尔吉奥的目光，内心在激烈的挣扎着。

“可是，是你给予我面对恐惧的武器，所以这次比赛比我参加过的任何比赛都要重要，那一次袭击不可能轻易打败我，我要重新定义自己的风格，抛弃过去重新证明自己。所以那尊名为《恐惧》的雕塑是对我自己曾经懦弱的宣战。我不在乎那些评委怎么评价我，我只想在这重要的时刻，让你在我身边，让你看看我真的强大了，可你没有来……”

“南多，我很抱歉……”塞尔吉奥抓紧他的手。

“因为你，因为在认识你以后，我才发现自己对你是多么的依赖，我真的很想在那样重要的时刻赢得一个漂亮的胜利，来跟你说我真的喜欢你……”

“啊？你说什么？你喜欢我？”塞尔吉奥被这突然的表白，内心炸开了花。

“是的！无可救药地喜欢！混蛋！”南多想要挣开塞尔吉奥的手，擦掉脸庞上爬满的泪痕，他感觉此时的自己一定是丢脸死了，但是塞尔吉奥依然不想松开手。

“我以为我这辈子都听不到你跟我说这句话了！你知道我一直在等着这句话的。”塞尔吉奥此时兴奋得大脑一片空白，“跟你分别的三个星期里，我整个人都像是没了魂魄一样，一直不停地想念你，疯狂地想你，疯狂地……噢，南多……”

塞尔吉奥单膝跪地靠近坐在地上的南多，捧起他的脸，用力地亲吻他，舌头掠过沾有泪水的嘴角，咸咸的味道更刺激他进一步在南多的口中冲锋陷阵。南多的双手软软地搂着塞尔吉奥的腰侧，手指曲卷起来抓紧他的外套，享受着他与塞尔吉奥灵巧湿滑的舌相互交缠吸吮带来的快感，直到自己忍不住哼出呻吟，塞尔吉奥才放开了他，两人鼻尖几乎撞在一起的对视着。

与塞尔吉奥对视良久，才想起自己此时的窘迫模样，南多再次推开他，胡乱抹了抹脸上的泪痕，一边挣扎着要站起来，一边嘟囔出来的不满却带有了撒娇的意味，“我最讨厌男人哭了，都是你的错，你害得我眼睛都哭肿了。讨厌你。”

塞尔吉奥拉着他爬上了自己的背，“好吧，都是我的错，那我背你过去坐车吧，看你走路跌跌撞撞的样子，待会儿还不知道撞伤哪里呢。”

在背上的南多却不安分地要下来，“我是男人啊，不要背着，我可不想像个女孩子那样。”

“别闹了，好好呆着，要不我就把你从桥上扔到河里去。你选吧。”这时南多才停止挣扎，牢牢抱紧塞尔吉奥的脖子。

“塞塞，你真的喜欢我吗？”南多的脸枕在塞尔吉奥的肩膀上，小心翼翼地问。

“那当然，估计没人比我更喜欢你了。”塞尔吉奥回过头，吻了吻南多的金发。

“塞塞，我没有第一名，你给的奖励还有么？”

塞尔吉奥笑了笑，“我想想啊。”

“小气鬼。”

“好吧，有的，在我家里，但我现在我要送你回去啊。劳尔会担心的。”

“我要去你家拿我的礼物。你告诉劳尔别担心就好了。”

“好吧。”

当南多在塞尔吉奥家里看到自己的半身头像耸立在沙发旁的茶几时，忍不住上前抚摸了石像明暗变化的线条。他不记得自己何时有过这么欢乐的时刻，柔顺的发丝别过耳际，微微扬起的下巴，嘴角含着淡淡地笑意，表情轻松欢乐，或许是来自他们第一次见面时候的聊天情景。

他在自己石像的头发上轻轻一吻，转过身看着塞尔吉奥，“我认为这石像比你自己的那尊石像要漂亮得多，你真的愿意送给我吗？”

“要吧，反正我有你就足够了。”塞尔吉奥一只手环住南多的腰侧轻轻地搂紧他，另外一只手穿过他的发丝，爱抚着他的头发，他们就这样安静地彼此相望。“哎，你眼睛真是肿得跟桃子似的……”

南多没让他有机会来调侃自己，他主动送上自己的双唇服帖地含着塞尔吉奥的上嘴唇，然后用舌头慢慢地挑逗他的上颚，双手收紧环抱着塞尔吉奥的脖子，在他的嘴角旁轻笑地说了一句：“闭嘴。”

塞尔吉奥会意地笑了笑，抱着南多躺倒在沙发上，温热地气息烧灼着南多的锁骨和脖颈，雨点般的亲吻，湿黏地吮咬和啃噬在一点点加剧，南多感到理智在局促的呼吸和不断升温发热的身躯中慢慢散去，难以名状的强烈刺激让他不由自主地叫喊出声。

塞尔吉奥挑眉一笑，“现在，是谁要闭嘴了呢。”

 

当舒斯特教授的电话打进来的时候，塞尔吉奥还搂抱着南多在沉沉地睡眠中。他懒洋洋地转过身拿起手机，南多皱皱鼻子抱着毯子一转身蜷缩到一旁，可怜的塞尔吉奥一身赤裸地坐在床上。他努力弄醒自己来接听教授的电话。

电话里的内容不多，只是让他打开电视看一看早间新闻。是跟南多有关的。

塞尔吉奥打开了电视，还摇醒了南多一起看。不过他却因此付出了代价，他不知道这看似温柔可爱有点呆萌的金发青年起床气会这么重，他的鼻子不小心挨了一拳。

两人裹着毯子一起看早间新闻，塞尔吉奥大气不敢出，一边用湿毛巾冷敷着受伤的鼻子，一边时不时用幽怨地眼神盯着南多。

“在本市著名学府皇家马德里学院举办的国际青年艺术家雕塑作品大赛，评选出的第一名作品《命运的女神》，经举报，此作品涉嫌一起盗窃案的赃品，警方经过指纹侦查，发现该盗窃案的犯罪嫌疑人也出现在比赛当中，警方已将他抓拿归案，犯罪嫌疑人供出了幕后主使派他偷换作品来争取名次，并道出这位幕后主使曾派他袭击了马德里工艺学院的学生费尔南多·托雷斯。这位幕后主使对所犯罪过也已供认不讳。幕后主使是来自英国的交流生乔森·巴顿，他供认派人袭击托雷斯是因为后者答应赴约会但是未见其出现，心里觉得受辱，故而找人教训他。

“我好像答应去见他，可后来我忘记了。”南多一脸无辜地辩解道，“我需要准备雕刻石像啊。”塞塞摸摸他的后脑勺，“你这次受伤伤得真不知道算不算是冤枉。以后别乱答应别人的约会，你现在是有男朋友的人了。”

南多点点头，在塞尔吉奥的怀里蹭了蹭。

“由于大赛第一名被取消，出席大赛的嘉宾和观众一致投票将第一名投给费尔南多·托雷斯的作品《恐惧》，投票结果已经得到评委会的认可，即日将会通知该雕塑作品的创作者来学院受奖。”

南多怔怔地看着电视上的人影晃动，难以名状的情绪在心头，袭击他的人找到了，雕刻作品获得了第一名，而塞尔吉奥亲口对他说喜欢自己，这一切，这一切发生得太快了，他实在找不出话语来表达此刻自己的心情。许久他嘟囔了一句：“这究竟是怎么样一个不可思议的晚上啊！”

塞尔吉奥搂紧他，在他脸颊上落下轻吻，“谁说不是呢。太不可思议了。感谢可爱的小野猫！”

南多疑惑地瞧着他：“感谢小野猫？”

“这真是一个长长的故事……”塞尔吉奥把南多压在身下，用还有点酸疼的鼻子撩拨着南多挺翘小巧鼻子，顽皮的舌头舔了舔上下嘴唇，微微笑着说，“让我慢慢跟你说。” 

 

End


End file.
